Talk:The Pit
Untitled Same problem with construct. Lots of unfounded rumour with no source, unless you can back up that The Pit is Gym Class them i will remove all content pertaining to that on the page....--Ajax 013 19:38, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Another thing, It's that there are more that should be said such as there is Jackal sniper cut out, and pelecans in background. P.A. System Quotes I think they should have their own subsection, as opposed to a mere note on the "Trivia" section. We should also make the list complete. Does anyone disagree?--Fluffball Gato 02:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The Warthogs CAN be driven You have to destroy them first, and it takes a good while for them to respawn, but you can into the driver seat and move around a bit(albeit not very far, within the invisible wall).Gruntyking117 03:13, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Fake Brutes? can someone get a picture of these fake brutes?--The Demonic Idiot 10:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :That's a good idea, I get a shot of one of these when I get home from work tonight. Unless there is one floating around on the net. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 11:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) What is the maniacal laughing for? I heard maniacal laughing while in forge on this map. Why? Darthmasterchief 17:25, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I've always wanted to hear it. How long does it take for the laugh to be heard?--SUPERSPY99 05:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) New version I heard there is a version of this map with inaccessible spawn hives called Pit stop that is coming up with Boundless and Sand Tarp. Could somebody create an article for it? I would but I'm a bit of a noob when it comes to creating articles. Nemesis645 08:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) P.A. System I think that it says Hornet and not Supporting and Pelican instead of Hornet however the latter might just be a differant line played... oh and 1 other thing, as of 1.2 the Survelliance Cameras follow players like they do in campagin instead of being static. Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 22:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Faces Has anyone besides me seen the faces of certain Covenant species on the walls. Like, in the hall where the Active Camouflage is, or right under the comm room. Please tell me if you see these strange faces, fondly, Heretic Havana 16:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Heretic Havana :Drugs are bad, mmmkay. --TDSpiral94 17:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Their still there. Behind the Active Camo. I don't appreciate the criticism. -- Heretic Havana 23:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana ::I lol'd. DJC 03:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Pareidolia. DJC 03:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC)